


The Fall and Rise of Supercorp

by TheDiverseDirector



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Technology, Comedy, Cousins, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, I am Supercorp Trash, Kryptonite, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Multi, Music, Saving the World, Siblings, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp Week, Superheroes, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Technology, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiverseDirector/pseuds/TheDiverseDirector
Summary: Meet Karlena, a superhero in training with a history no one saw coming. When her family's greatest enemy escapes into the Past to get rid of Kara and Lena, it's up to Karlena to save them before its too late and become the hero she's meant to be while in the process, she doesn't reveal her true self to them. Facing with old and new enemies and friends, Let's see how this goes!





	1. Enter: Karlena Astra Luthor Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS! Thanks for checking out my story. This is my first time writing a Supercorp time traveling story so I hope you guys like it and before I let you go. I just want to let you know that this story will have multiple chapters and some new and old villains as well as some old friends too. Alright! Now on to the story!

CHAPTER 1: Enter: Karlena Astra Luthor Danvers

National City 2039

National City. The home of its greatest hero: Supergirl, the cousin of Metropolis' greatest hero: Superman. Everything seems to flow normally (or as normal it can get) there. Few crimes here and there, but nothing the city can't handle and it's been quite peaceful. However, there's one person in the city that threatens to disturb the peace.

On top of the L-Corp building, there stands a girl in her teens with a hoverboard tuck underneath her left arm. She has long wavy blond hair and piercing green eyes. She's wearing a shirt that has one sleeve rolled up while the other is rolled down, saying the words "Be A Hero" in Yellow, Blue, and Red writing accompany with some jeans while a flannel tied around her waist. Her shoes are red and blue. One is red and the other being blue. Around her neck, she's wearing an "L" necklace and lastly, on her right arm, she wears a Supergirl watch that was given to her as a child and she kept ever since. The teen girl lets out a breath as she says "Okay". She then puts down the hoverboard on to the ground and looks outward of the city.

"Alright National City, Karlena Astra Luthor Danvers is gonna do the biggest stunt in her young life!"

Just as she was about to push off on the hoverboard, a hologram suddenly pops up in front in her, yelling "KARLENA!" Karlena stumbles a bit by that sudden interaction, making her slip out of the straps. She then looks up and sees a teen girl with medium length red hair, staring back at her with brown eyes and clear anger on her face. Seeing who it is, Karlena smile shyly. "H-Hey Cuz"

Karlena's cousin wasn't having it. "Karlena.." She says sternly "Did you happen to take my mom's hoverboard by chance?" Even though she already knew the answer, she wanted to see if Karlena will come clean about it. Karlena looked at her in disbelief as she sputters out "Wha-um no! Me taking Aunt Alex's hoverboard? Pssh what?! Seriously Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth gives her a 'come on' look. "Karlena. You can stop lying"

Karlena went to open her mouth to say something, but settle with a groan. "Is it obvious?"

Elizabeth cracks a smirk on her face as she jokingly says. "Let's just say that those Luthor genes didn't kick in yet"

"Hardy har har" Karlena says back with a smile as she begins to strap herself on to the hoverboard again. Elizabeth sees this and quickly her tone changes.

"But seriously Karlena. This is too dangerous. You need to stop before you hurt yourself"

"No way Liz, I'm doing this"

"This is crazy you know"

"I know! But I'm gonna be fine. They'll see"

Elizabeth falls silently as she observes her younger cousin with a sadden look.

"Karlena..Whose attention are you really trying to get?" She asks.

That seems to strike a nerve.

"What? *krr!* I *krr!* can't *krrr!* hear *kkkkrrrrrr!* Gotta go! *KKKKRRRRR!*" Karlena says as she quickly starts up the hoverboard.

Really Kar-" Elizabeth was about to say but just as Karlena kickstarted the hoverboard, her watch beep. She looks down briefly before looking back with wide eyes! "Karlena wait!"

But it was already too late, Karlena took off on the hoverboard and jump off the building, screaming "WOOOHOOO!" She then leans forward like she's a skier going down a snowy slope as she rode down the side of the building! With some force, she then pushes herself off the wall and begins to go at full speed through the air. Zipping pass buildings and into between them. "Ha HA! This is awesome!"

She then does a loop before breaking into a nosedive down to the ground as she spins pass humans and aliens, while they all take cover or jump away from her. Causing many angry grunts and comments along the way, but Karlena is so caught up in the exhilarating moment to notice. After believing she has enough time on the ground, she decided to go straight upward with a big smile on her face. As she rides upward, the sound of the engine roaring starts to sound very faint. Feeling the nice breeze on her face and having complete control,

she closes her eyes as she takes it all in. As if she belongs in the sky. She then opens her eyes again as she said with a smirk "Seriously. I really don't know why Elizabeth was worrying. I'm totally fine!"

Suddenly, the engine cut out. She then looks down and saw how high up she was, which was very high. She then facepalms herself.

"Oh. That's why" She says matter of factly.

With that said, she instantly falls down!

Karlena screams as she plummets down at an alarming rate! 'Oh Rao! This isn't good!' Karlena thinks to herself frantically as the wind violently whips her hair into her face while grasping out to nothing. Not wanting to see her death, she closes her eyes tight.

'It can't end like this!'

Suddenly, she felt herself come to sudden jolt! Almost instinctively, Karlena opens her eyes and sees that she still in the air. In complete disbelief, she looks down and to her surprise, she finds herself..floating with the hoverboard still attach to her feet! That can't be right. The engine died so there's no way that's holding her up and obviously, Karlena can't fly!

"Karlena" Said a stern voice. She closes her eyes. 'Oh no. I have done it now'. Mustering up the courage, she then opens her eyes and slowly looks up as she comes face to face with none other than Supergirl, herself, as she holds her arm that has the Supergirl watch. She's clearly giving Karlena a concerned look while Karlena gives her one of her big "victory smiles"

"Haha…hey there, Supergirl. How's it hanging?"


	2. Danvers Cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hoverboard freak out incident, Karlena is left scolded and feeling down. Luckily, her older cousin, Elizabeth (aka Liz) is there to remind her that she will always be there for her and they will always be the Danvers Cousins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry about not updating. I have been busy work and dealing with insecurities lately and I'm now dealing with a recent death in my family. But I do promise to get on track from now on and keep my promise on the updates.
> 
> Paul: "About time and don't worry guys, ill make sure that she does"
> 
> Me: "Gah! Paul! Wha-Wait. Have you been here this whole time waiting?"
> 
> Paul: "Pretty much"
> 
> Me: "Oh geez. Sorry dude"
> 
> Paul: "It's cool. Let's just get to the story"
> 
> Me: "Alright then but let me explain something to yall real quick. In my story, Karlena refers to Kara as Ma and Lena as Mom. Just thought I let you guys know. Anyways, here's Chapter 2!"

Chapter 2: The Danvers Cousins

Luthor Danvers Residence 6:00 PM

Karlena knew she was it for it now. If she didn't know it from the minute Supergirl flew her back with an dissatisfied look and drop her back home saying "We'll talk about this later" before taking off, she really knew it the minute when her mother, the Great Lena Luthor, was standing in front of her, wearing her casual blue blazer along with blue stilettos to accompany it. They were also a gift from Kara as an apology from many years back, which Karlena finds very impressive, to say the least. However, she can tell that this wasn't the time to acknowledge her mother's heels as her mom was staring at her with her sharp gaze, which sends literally chills down her spine. She finds it pretty funny though. Her Ma is Supergirl, one of the most powerful beings in the world yet she was more afraid of her mom, Lena Luthor. But at least she's not alone, her Ma is equally afraid of her too. Her thoughts were broken when she hears an exasperated sigh. "I heard from Supergirl that you pulled another reckless stunt. Really Karlena? How many times do we have to argue with you about this?"

"A lot of times" Karlena stated, matter of factly.

"A lot of times," Lena repeated just as Karlena crosses her arms over her chest. "Honestly, Karlena you really need to get your act together. You have to understand that your actions will have consequences and trust me when I say this because I had my share of them and so did your Ma. You need to do better!"

Karlena rolls her eyes with a scoff. "Yeah but you know what mom? This will be more effective if you were really here"

Karlena then walks through the hologram to the couch. However, the hologram Lena seems to be unfazed by it. The hologram just continues to finish her programming with a sigh. "When I get home, your ma and I will sit you down so we can talk. You're not a kid anymore Karlena, its time you stop acting like one."

Karlena watches as her hologram mom vanished as she props her upper half on the couch with a scoff. "Wow. That's rich, mom. Well, jokes on you, Ma and you will never have the time to talk with me anyway." She then turns herself around as she let herself slide down on the couch. She then stares up at the ceiling as she drapes an arm over her face.

"And it's not like I care or anything" Silence fell all throughout the empty household of the Luthor-Danvers Residence as Karlena lay quietly on the couch.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Not wanting to get up, Karlena uses her x-ray vision to see through the couch and straight at the door to see who it is. It was none other than Elizabeth, who are holding two white paper bags in one hand. "Its open Liz" Karlena muttered and almost instantly, Liz comes right inside with a bright smile on her face as she spun around with the bags in her hands. "Man, you won't believe what I just found Kar-" She stops instantly in her tracks as she just took in the state her cousin was in. Her smiles fade as she instinctively drops into a concerned look. "How are you feeling Superkid?" She asked as she puts down the two white bags on the table. Karlena slightly chuckles at that. Superkid is the nickname that Liz only use since she found out Karlena haves superpowers 6 months ago. At this point, she only has super hearing, x-ray vision, and super strength so she's far from being anything like her ma. That's if she even cared to notice. Karlena muttered "Not Super that's for sure"

Liz raised an eyebrow out of concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" She grumbled back. Liz shakes her head. "Well if its nothing," Liz started as she took off her backpack as she walks to the couch to sit down. "I brought over potstickers to eat and I found my mom and Aunt Kara's collection of old Homeland videos so we can make fun of them" She then pulls her backpack close to her and opens it up to show the DVDs. "I can't believe that they collected all of this?!"

"Thanks but I'm not in the mood," Karlena said in a half-muffled voice.

"Let me guess. You got chewed out by your mom for pulling that ridiculous stunt?" Liz stated matter of factly. It was one of the reasons why she came over to check on her. She knew what her cousin did was completely crazy but at the same time, she knows why she did it. Karlena sits up on the couch with a grunt. "Try hologram mom chewing me out"

Liz's eyes widen at that response as she turns to face Karlena. "Ouch. She used Uncle Brainy's hologram?"

Karlena let out a dry laugh as she throws her arms up in the air, letting them fall limply onto her lap. "Can you believe it? She didn't even have the audacity to come and yell at me like a normal parent"

In her defense, our family is far from normal" Liz joked, attempting to lighten up the mood. However, Karlena just glares at her as she allowed herself to fall back against the couch. "You know what I mean, Liz"

Liz gives her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "I know" Karlena inhaled as she looked away from Liz as she exhaled.

All I want is to spend time with them is all." Karlena confessed. "I literally can't remember the day when we actually got to have a day to ourselves. Just my mothers and I, but it's like every time I turn around, their attention is brought right back to the City and its not like I hate the city, I love it. I really do! However, I just feel that the city just keep taking my parents away from me and I'm afraid that if this keeps up, I might lose them for good. One way or another…." Karlena fell silent once those words left her mouth. She then turns away from her cousin with an awkward head rub, feeling slightly ashamed that she even feels this way. She then slightly jump when she felt Liz's hand on her shoulder, she felt her hand trying to turn her around so she decided to save her the trouble and turn around. When she did, she saw Liz with soft eyes, which only she shows occasionally. She then shifts herself and Karlena on the couch so she's able to place her hands on her shoulders and said "Well, that's not true. You won't lose them. And if that's the case, you will still have me. You are stuck with me no matter what. You got that?"

"Yeah...I know…." Karlena said disbelievingly with her head down.

Liz looked at her little cousin as her eyes grew sympathetic. She's used to Karlena being like this, unfortunately. Many people will think since your parents are the city's greatest heroes, you will have pretty much an easy life, but it's not like that at all. She does still suffer from prosecutions on campus and the streets because of the Luthor name and she does face anti-aliens as well because of Aunt Kara being Supergirl and her being as the reporter Kara Danvers. And on top of that, the only thing Karlena wanted was to be with them. She sees how Karlena gets when she sees her with her parents and at times, she can't help but feel bad for the teen, especially since she discovered her powers 6 months ago and none of her parents have any clue about it.

Hey." Karlena looks up with sadden eyes. Liz gives her a sympathetic smile. She then holds out her fist to her. "Danvers Cousins?" A small smile grew on Karlena's face as she holds out her fist "Danvers Cousins". They then bump their fist together and break it off into their signature handshake, which consists of two high fives, one elbow touch, a spin around, and finishing off with a headbutt. The Danvers cousins groan in pain as they both respectively held their heads. "Remind me again why we included that into our signature handshake?" Liz asked with a slight grunt in her voice. "Because we were dumb kids" Karlena responded with a slight wince that lace in her voice.

"Fair enough but we really need to come up with something else unless I want to end up with a severe head trauma because of your hard head"

"Oh shut up! You have a hard head too!"

"I thought Kryptonians can't feel pain, especially from a human head?"

"I'm half Kryptonian! But it does explain why half of my head hurts! Curse my half human side!" Karlena said as she shakes her fist into the air, dramatically.

The two couldn't help but laugh at how stupid they are sounding right now. But that's just one of the perks of being a Danvers. Suddenly, a buzzing noise was heard. Karlena watches as Liz pulls out her phone and answered with "Danvers?" As much as Karlena wanted to use her super hearing to hear who Liz was talking to, she learns its best to stay out when it comes to her work and she knows that clearly whenever Liz answers the phone by saying, Danvers. "Alright I'll be there," Liz said as she hangs up. "Oh crap" She exhales as she pinches the bridge of her nose. Feeling a bit alarm, Karlena asked: "What's up?"

Seeing the slight panic on her cousin's face, Liz "Nothing to worry about little cuz, I just need to do my rounds at the DEO since mom's away at a conference. No biggie"

"Oh….okay. You better get going then" Karlena then sits back down on the couch. Liz looks at her for a moment then at her phone then back at her.

"Hey, what if you come with me?"

Karlena's head shot up when she said that. Liz never invited her to the DEO before so this is shocking news to her. "What? Are you serious Liz? You think its a good idea for me to come?"

"Yeah, you're right. You will be a terrible plus one" Liz said with a smile.

"Hey!" Karlena loudly said, putting a hand on her chest, acting as if she was offended. Liz chuckles as she punches Karlena in the arm "I'm just messing with you Kar"

"Jerk," Karlena says with a smirk as she punches Liz lightly back in the arm, mindful of her super strength so she doesn't completely shatter her arm.

"Alright, let's go," Liz said as she offered her hand out. Karlena held her hand out so Liz can pull her up. The two then head out the door.

Just as they left out the main doors of the Luthor Danvers Residence, Karlena watches as Liz lets go of her hand and runs over to her motorcycle.

"Wait. We are taking your motorcycle?" Karlena pointed out.

"Well unless you have super speed or flight, this is how we are gonna get there. Is there a problem you have with my baby?" Liz said mockingly. Karlena throws her hands up frantically as she sputters out "N-No it's not that, it's just" she nervously twirls her finger in her hair, which made Liz laugh out loud. This was one of Karlena's weird traits when it comes to her being nervous. That and literally her scarfing down an entire platter of Potstickers, which makes her so jealous of her Kryptonian side. "Just what?" Liz questioned as she cocked her head to the side, clearly encouraging Karlena to finish what she was going to say. Karlena looks back at her with a guilty look. "I thought we will take the hoverboard"

Liz scoffs loudly in disbelief "Seriously? After what you just did? I don't think so"

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad"

"Just get on"

"Alright" Karlena sighed as she got on the motorcycle. Making sure that they were all set, they then take off to the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "There we go! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And the next one should be posted by Wednesday"
> 
> Paul: "Yeah. We will see"
> 
> Me: "Shut up Paul"
> 
> See you later guys! CC OUT :D


	3. A Trip to the DEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to cheer her cousin up, Elizabeth decides to bring Karlena to the DEO for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me (walking in complete shame): Hey guys
> 
> Paul: What took you so long?
> 
> Me: I know i promise to have it a couple of days ago, but things happened with the family and I didn't have much time to write at work because i was busy so my bad
> 
> Paul: Hmmmm
> 
> Me: It's true!
> 
> Paul: Uh huh
> 
> Me: Anyways, lets get to the chapter!

CHAPTER 3: A TRIP TO THE DEO

The DEO 7:00 PM

The sound of Elizabeth's motorcycle and her music was heard from a distance. It didn't take long for the DEO to come into view. "We're here!" Liz shouted to Karlena. "Alright!" Karlena shouted back. Elizabeth then increases the speed and less than 5 minutes, they make it to the gate, expect they are not heading directly at the gate, but towards the wall!

"Um! You are missing the gate!" Karlena shouted to Elizabeth, who just gave her chuckle.

"Oh please! I got a much cooler way to get in! Watch this!" Elizabeth said with a determined smile on her face.

Little did Karlena knew that Elizabeth's motorcycle is not just a regular motorcycle.

"Teresa. Jump!" Elizabeth ordered.

"Understood" The motorcycle replied in a monotone voice.

"What th-whoa!" Karlena was taken by complete surprise as the motorcycle took a huge leap into the air, crossing over the gate! Liz then did a 360 spin and park perfectly into the parking spot. She then did her signature flip as she looked back at Karlena "How was that?"

"Show off" Karlena said as she got off the motorcycle.

"Oh, whatever. Let's just get inside and while we are at it, I'll give you the grand tour of the place since she heard" Elizabeth said as she took out the keys out of the ignition and got off her motorcycle.

"Lead the way O' Cousin" Karlena said playfully as she did a mock bow. Liz playfully roll her eyes at her "Come on, you nerd"

Karlena giggled and the two then made their way into the DEO.

The tour Liz gave lasted about 45 minutes. She told everything from the coolest weapons that they have all the way to dangerous inmates they keep off the radar while putting on her grand performance. Karlena smiles a bit at this but Liz can tell something was off with her cousin, she usually will geek out with all these interesting facts while wanting to test out the weaponry and more importantly, she would have been laughing her head off with the performance she put on. Netherless, she didn't let it bother her much, until the end of the tour, when they were heading to the cellblocks.

"And that's basically what our parents do here at the DEO" Liz concluded.

"Wow...So this what they been keeping from me all this time?" Karlena said as she trailed behind Liz.

"Maybe they thought it was too dangerous?" Liz questioned as she looked back briefly before turning back.

"Well..." Karlena then looks around "what if, it gets too dangerous for us being here?"

"Well then, I'll just have my strong cousin take them down" Elizabeth said confidently, causing Karlena to smile a bit. "But," Elizabeth said as she spun around to face her cousin while walking backward "If it's too much for you, we can always use the help of the great Supergirl" She said pointing at the Supergirl watch on Karlena's arm. Almost as if she's embarrassed, Karlena covers up her watch with her other hand and said "Haha funny but we..don't need her" This only peaks Liz's curiosity. "Oh really? Then why do you still keep it on?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Because mom gave it to me and besides.." Karlena's voice trails off for a bit before finding it again. "Its a force of habit"

Liz stops in her tracks, causing Karlena to stop as well. "Whatever you say cuz but you know what I think?"

"Oh and what is that?" Karlena said as she crosses her arms.

"I believe that you keep it because that is something no one else can take from you: A personal connection to your Ma, who will drop anything to get to you" Liz said in a calming voice. Karlena falls silent as she ponders on what Liz said. Not only that Liz is right that she keeps it for that reason, but she really keeps it because she knows that it wouldn't leave her when she needed it the most.

Seeing that this conversation was done, Liz decided to switch topics. "Come on. We got one last room to check."

"Right behind you" Karlena responded back. The two then continue to walk down the hallway.

The two then stood in front of a door with a scan pad in front of it. Liz took out her ID and place it on the scan pad. It began to buzz and before they know it, the door clicks open. They then proceed to go inside. Once they entered the room, they were immediately greeted with one dark cellblock with a button pad on the wall next to it and a well lit huge open space.

"So what's in here?" Karlena asked while walking to the cellblock, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"This is the cellblock that contains the most dangerous metahuman" Elizabeth stated as she came up next to her.

"A metahuman?" Karlena repeated as she turns to her.

Elizabeth nodded as she turns to her. "Yeah my mom told me how this metahuman haves such agenda against your parents, especially your mom"

Karlena's eyes furrowed "They never told me that"

"Maybe it was for the best" Elizabeth said softly turning back to face the dark cellblock

"Yeah..." Karlena then looks down at the ground. Elizabeth looks back at Karlena before rolling up her sleeve, revealing her wrist gadget. She presses a button and a hologram projection shoots up! She swipes with her finger until she lands on her music library. She glances back over to Karlena, who's still looking down at the ground. She does a slight smirk "Hey. Let's party"

Hearing that, Karlena quickly looked up and glance from Liz to her hologram music library back to Liz again "What?! Are you crazy?! Last time I check this is your job!"

"You're right. This is my job but it's also my job to be there to cheer my baby cousin up" Liz said with a smile on her face.

Karlena chuckle in disbelief. "You are so random"

"And you love it so come on and dance!" Liz said as she played "Only u" by MISO and turned up the volume on her wrist gadget. She then started dancing and not soon after, Karlena joined in so the Danvers Cousins dance the night away. They twirl, twist, and occasionally break out into some of their crazy dances they either made up or watch on the internet. It was a good time. Well, it would have been if Karlena didn't accidentally hit the button with the back of her head to open the door when she did a backflip! "Kar!" Elizabeth said alarmingly as she turned off the music and rush over to her cousin. "Are you okay?" Karlena chuckled "Yeah I'm fine. I guess I took it too far"

Liz smiles "That was some pretty cray dancing right?"

"Indeed it was" Said a chilling voice. The two teens instantly froze up when they heard the voice. They slowly turn around to see a man with silver long hair and bright white eyes, who was standing a few feet away from them. He gave them a slight smile with a head tilt. "Well hello ladies. Sorry for interrupting your little...dance party"

Karlena and Elizabeth stare at him, completely unsure what to do. "Bad guy?" Karlena replies quietly over to Liz.

Liz looks over to the empty cell, that's now lit up, then back at the guy. "Total bad guy" She replies quietly back to her cousin. The man smirks at them.

"Yes I am the bad guy but you can call me…" The man takes a step forward, his eyes glowing. "Dr. Ice"

"Think now is a good time to call you know who?" Elizabeth whispers, her eyes still on Dr. Ice.

"No we got this" Karlena whispers back, her eyes too still focus on Dr. Ice.

Dr. Ice watches the two teens chat amongst themselves, however, there's something on Karlena's arm that catches his attention. Her watch.

"Cute watch but if you think of calling Supergirl, well that's not gonna happen. No help is coming"

Karlena's eyes widen slightly at that. Normally, everyone thinks it just a stupid watch she always has on her so how did he know about the watch?

Seeing no way out of this, Elizabeth says "Now Karlena!"

They then get into a fighting stance. Dr. Ice sighs "Children. Never learn"

He holds out his hand, forming two perfectly ice knives. He then launches the two ice knives at them. Karlena quickly steps in front of Liz and block the knives away from them, breaking them instantly upon contact. However, that moment of distraction was all Dr. Ice needed as he appeared behind them in a gas form before quickly turning into his normal form. Without warning, he sweeps kick Karlena's legs from underneath her and before Karlena haves time to recover, Dr. Ice stomps his foot down, creating an icy trail. Karlena stumble on it and was push by a huge gush of wind! "GAH!" Karlena yelled as she slides across the floor.

"No!" Elizabeth yells out, reaching her hand out to her cousin, only for Dr. Ice to grab it! Elizabeth quickly pulls out her gun and shoots him, only for him to evaporate into thin air. Liz's eyes widen, she quickly turns around and was meant with a punch to the face, the force knocking the gun out of her hand as she slides a bit on the floor.

"Sorry dear, it's not personal" Dr. Ice then raises his hand at her, conjuring up an ice spear. Out of nowhere, Karlena lets out a roar as she jumps in the air, only for Dr. Ice to swing around and catch her by the throat!

"Very reckless might I say, my dear one. Didn't anyone tell you to not announce yourself when going for a sneak attack?" Karlena grunts in response with her eyes complete fix on him which cause him to smirk. However, he takes a closer look at Karlena's eyes and suddenly, it struck him. "Those eyes. They seem familiar" He said as if he was going into a trance. Seeing the opportunity, Liz does a flip over to her gun and in the same motion, she quickly reloads it and as she comes to a stop, she quickly shoots at Dr. Ice, letting go all her rounds. However, Dr. Ice simply flicks his wrist and an ice wall came up, stopping the bullets quickly. The wall quickly disperses into tiny shards, dropping the bullets to the ground.

While he was distracted, Karlena pulls out her switchblade and stabs it deep into his arm. Dr. Ice grunts at this as he turns back around to face her. "Now I'll admit. That was very smart of you but also very dumb if that's all you got" With that said, Dr. Ice powerfully tosses Karlena against the wall across the room! Hitting her head hard before slumping down to the ground. Liz saw this and literally screamed "Kar-!" but was completely cut off as Dr. Ice quickly teleported to her by transforming his whole body into steam before materializing back and held a knife dangerously close up to her neck. "I would be more focus on yourself than your cousin if I was you" Suddenly, Elizabeth felt an unbearable chill on her arm, causing her to let out a scream.

Karlena's eyes instantly snap into focus when she heard her older cousin's scream and she quickly got up from the ground, staggering a bit as she yells out "Let her go!" Liz and Dr. Ice look over in equal surprise. "Karlena?!" Liz gasp out in pain. Dr. Ice raised an eyebrow out of curiosity "Well, I will be quite honest. A normal person would be unconscious right now after that amount of force. Just who are your parents?"

Keeping her eyes on the knife near Liz's neck, Karlena responds to his question with a question "W-Why does my parents have anything to do with that?" She really didn't see the correlation he was making, but a small part of her feels like she does.

Dr. Ice does a slight shrug as he still maintains his hold over Liz, who looks like she's trying to come up with a plan while worrying about her little cousin at the same time. "Just out of curiosity I believe. But I do feel like I know them" Karlena continues to watch him and Liz as she slowly brings her hand up to her watch, ready to call her Ma.

Dr. Ice then slightly puts pressure on Liz's arm, causing her to cry out in pain.

Suddenly, Karlena's hand halts in place as she felt something inside of her just snaps like a string.

"DON'T HURT HER!" And without any warning, Karlena brought her hands together and cause a sonic clap enough to knock Liz away from Dr. Ice, only for him to quickly pull out a shard of Kryptonite from his pocket and threw it at her, slicing her on the arm! Karlena yelps loudly as she drops onto one knee. "Kar!"

"I knew it. The watch. Those powers...You are the daughter of Supergirl...and those eyes...which means…"

Karlena and Liz tense up as a big malicious grin come upon Dr. Ice's face.

"Well. That's just…perfect"

"Wh-" Both Karlena and Elizabeth started to say but was suddenly cut off as Dr. Ice then freezes them both to the wall! The two instantly begin to struggle against the ice. Dr. Ice simply shakes his head at the girls. "You see girls, I have a score to settle with both Lena Luthor and Supergirl for what they did in the Past, especially Lena Luthor, but seeing you my dear one" He then points his finger at Karlena.

"You and Supergirl are exactly the perfect revenge I can use against her"

Karlena and Elizabeth share a look as he walks over to his cellblock and with the tiny wave of his fingers, he conjures up a snowclone of himself inside the cellblock. He turns his head to the teens "Since I like yall. I will leave my clone here so you don't get in trouble"

"Just what are you planning?!" Karlena yelled as Dr. Ice makes his way back over to them.

"Oh you will see soon enough, especially you dear one" He said giving Karlena a smirk. He then turns to Liz and grabs her arm and takes off her wrist gadget!

"Hey!" Liz yelled at him, which he completely brush off.

"See ya girls" He said as he makes his way towards the middle of the room.

"Wait!" Karlena screamed as she and Liz struggled against the ice.

Suddenly, Karlena felt her eyes burning and out of nowhere, she shot out laser beams from her eyes, freeing them out of the ice. Karlena closes her eyes in pain for a moment and Liz looks at her in surprise, but that moment was briefly short-lived as she spots Dr. Ice opening the portal to the Past. Liz quickly assisted Karlena back to her feet "He's getting away!"

"Not if I can help it!" Karlena responded to her. She then tries her best to run at him, but she was a second too late as the portal quickly closed up on Dr. Ice. Karlena's eyes widen. 'Okay, I didn't help it' as she got off the ground. She turned to face Liz, who's eyes equally widened as they both muttered out:

"Oh Rao"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "Phew that was a lot of work so what do you guys think?"
> 
> Paul: "They think it should have been uploaded a couple of days ago as you promise"
> 
> Me: "I'm asking them not you Paul"
> 
> Paul: "Whatever"
> 
> Me: "You know what? How about I put up another chapter by Monday?"
> 
> Paul: "I doubt it but I like to see you try"
> 
> Me: Alright! Get ready to eat your words. The next chapter "Back to the Past" will be uploaded Monday guys so stay tune CC OUT :D


	4. Back to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karlena and Elizabeth prepare themselves as they get ready to go back to the Past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "Hey guys! I'm here as promised!"
> 
> Paul: "Wow. She actually did keep it"
> 
> Me: "Hey Paul. I think I heard someone saying they are going to eat all the croutons"
> 
> Paul: "My babies! *runs off*"
> 
> Me: "Yeah, he haves a thing for croutons but enough about Paul, let's get back to the story!"

CHAPTER 4: Back To The Past

DEO 8:OO PM

"Oh my Rao! Oh my Rao! Oh my Rao!" Karlena and Elizabeth both ranted out as they pace around the area that Dr. Ice disappears from. "He took my wrist gadget!"

Elizabeth shouted as she begins to rub her head anxiously. "And he went to the Past! He's gonna hurt my parents Liz!" Karlena stressed as she places both her hands on her head while shifting uncomfortably from one side to another. "Hey! We aren't gonna let that happened Kar!" Elizabeth reassured her as she went over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Karlena tries to calm her rapid breathing. Attempting to calm her down, Liz changes the subject a bit. "But hey. You gain two new abilities in one setting! That's amazing right?!" This seems to snap Karlena out of it. "Yeah I know right!" She beamed before quickly getting serious "But this isn't the time for praise. A dangerous metahuman haves escaped to the Past with a personal agenda against my mom! We have to go back to the Past!"

"I know that but how are we gonna get there if he took my wrist gadget? There's absolutely no way" Elizabeth stated, pointing at her wrist. Karlena looks at her as she thinks for a moment. "Maybe that's not the only one" She said to her

"What do you mea-whoa! Hey, where are you going?!" Liz asked as Karlena rushes pass her to the door. "I'll tell you but we need to take your motorcycle to get to L Corp first. Come on!" Karlena called out to her as she dashes down the hallway. Liz sighed as she quickly takes off out of the room as well.

L Corp 8:20 PM

The two land outside L-Corp on Liz's motorcycle, Teresa. Before fully touching the ground, Karlena quickly jumped off and rolled before sprinting back up and bolting into the building.

"Wait up Karlena!" Liz yelled at as she landed Teresa.

"Quie impatient isn't she?" Teresa asked in her monotone voice.

"Yeah, it runs in the family" Liz responded before turning off her motorcycle Teresa and bolting inside as well.

She comes inside to see Karlena feeling around the room with her ear pressed firmly against it.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked as she saw her cousin feel around the walls with her ear pressed against it.

"I remember seeing my mom do this once when I was little. We had a break in and I remember my mom quickly getting up and leaning against the wall, knocking on it twice. There was a clicking noise and before i knew it, mom was picking me up with a gun directly pointed at the robber in the other hand, threatening to shoot him out of existence. Then ma showed up and took the robber down." She said as she continued to feel around the room.

"Wow. I believe mom was right that Aunt Lena and Aunt Kara is a force not to be reckoned with" Liz said with a big grin. It's clear that she always looked up to her Aunt Lena so hearing this just absolutely made her praise her even more. But of course, she loves her Aunt Kara the same. She simply can't choose one over the other.

"Yeah and as long as I can remember, she never used it again so that's mean it has to be around..." Karlena then stopped at the wall directly across from her mom's desk. She felt a soft click as the wall opened up. "Whoa" She then spots the portal gun and reaches in and pulls it out. "Haha see?!" Karlena said as she shows the gun to her cousin while the wall quickly closes up.

"Well done" Liz said, giving her a clap with a slight tease in her voice.

Karlena waves her hand at her cousin as she comes a few feet in front of her. "But we should pack up some stuff" She suggested.

"Already ahead of you"

Liz then empties out her bag, which consists of three specialized Anti-Kryptonite shots, which can wear off the effects of Kryptonite for a time being until they are able to get into actual sunlight or sun lamps, a bunch of money, some clothes, and of course, guns.

Karlena looks on in complete surprise.

"Wow" Liz looks back at her with a teasing look "What? You thought I only packed those old DVDs?" She then proceeds to put back the other items away while leaving out the clothes. "But you do need a disguise. We can't risk the chance of standing out" She said as she begins to put on the clothes from her backpack and places her other clothes inside the backpack.

Kara's eyes lit up. "Ooo. I already have the best disguise"

She goes behind her mom's desk and pulls out the drawer. She then pulls out a pair of glasses and shuts the drawer. She then puts them on as she faces Liz, who raised a questionable eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Karlena asked, giving a little spin.

Liz smirks. "That you and Aunt Kara have a bad taste of disguises"

"Shut up" Karlena said, sticking out her tongue.

Liz giggled as Karlena aims the gun and opens the portal. They stand next to each other as they look at the portal. A determined look on each of their faces.

"Let's go!" Karlena said, confidently.

"Yes to save my social life!" Liz added in, Karlena groans at this "Liz…"

"And my aunties!" She quickly adds in. "But Kar you know that my wrist gadget haves all my personal information. I can't let that guy walk around with my life and my music Kar! My music!"

Liz said as she walks into the portal. Karlena shakes her head as she walks through the portal, quickly closing up once she went through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "So what do you guys think? Hopefully, you like it because you are gonna like the next update because it will be about Kara and Lena finally as they deal with the Reveal."
> 
> Paul (comes back on screen with his croutons): "Awesome"
> 
> Me: The chapter "We Need To Talk" will be up either Thursday or Friday so stay tune CC OUT! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Camera cuts on showing Paul and the crew, moving around in the background.

Paul: "Hi guys. I know you are shocked to see me instead of CeCe for a change but the fact is, it's our birthday today and me and the crew here.."

*Pau9whisl shows the crew turning to the camera, all waving and getting into position*

Paul: "And we are throwing her a surprise party too since these guys already gave me one. So lets get to it!"

*Few minutes pass*

Crewmate: "She's coming"

Paul (whispers) "Everyone! Get in position"

*Everyone quickly gets in position as Paul set the camera up before getting into position as well. Not a moment later, I come right through the door*

Me: "Hey guys, sor-"

Everyone: "SURPRISE!"

I quickly jump into a fighting position!

Me: "Oh holy Mona Lisa on a bicycle you guys! I almost took you guys out!"

Everyone giggled as they all yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" while some of the crew went to bring the cake over. Paul then walks over with a present to me.

Paul: "Happy Birthday CeCe"

Me (taking the present from Paul): "Ah thanks Paul"

Paul(smiling) "No problem. Now where's my gift?"

Me (confused): "Gift?"

Paul: "Yeah. Did you forget it's my birthday too right? We're twins remember?"

Me: *realization suddenly hits me* "Ummm yeah?"

Paul: "Alright then where's my gift?"

Me: "Uhhhhhh? *looks around for assistance but everyone just ignores me. Gaining some stupid confidence, I then gesture to myself* Me."

Paul: *raises an eyebrow*.

Me: "I'm your gift"

An awkward silence falls over the group until Paul put his arms up in defeat.

Paul: "I'm done"

Paul then walks away

Me: "Wait! Paul come back!"

Paul exits and everyone awkwardly looks around then at the cake

Me: "Anyways, thanks guys for the surprise" *I then turn to face the camera* and I will upload a chapter soon for you guys. See ya!

Camera cuts

Hope you guys enjoy that little bit and don't worry, Paul is fine now lol XD


End file.
